


Bad Intel

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-24
Updated: 2009-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene is shot after an operation goes badly wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Intel

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bad Intel  
> Pairing: Sam/Gene  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Gene is shot after an operation goes badly wrong  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was Tear.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

The shot that got Gene was just inches from his heart. The doctors reckoned Gene was lucky. Lucky would have been proper intel from Ray’s informant and at least a mention of guns. Sam knew it wasn’t Ray’s fault but it shouldn’t have happened.

“Are you here for Mr Hunt? We need a next of kin to sign his forms.”

Sam wiped away a tear and looked up. “No family, I’m his next of kin.”

Chris and Ray looked shocked but Sam didn’t bother to explain. He’d almost lost the man he loved today. He was entitled to be upset.


End file.
